Bertram Liourdis
---- (formerly) *General Nicholas (formerly) *Harrison Provost (formerly) *Piercy Provost (formerly) |birthPlace = Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 15 March, 1667 25 May, 2017 (revived) |deathPlace = Lykon, Brystall, Erais |deathDate = 17 January, 1769 |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Demon |gender = |age = 350 (ageless) (Episodes 1-5) 353 (ageless) (Episodes 6-''TBD'') 354 (ageless) (Episodes TBD-''TBD'') |height = 1.50 metres |weight = 53 kilograms |hair = (formerly) |eyes = |skin = |first appearance = "Fallen Devil" |latest appearance = "Second Thoughts" |tpb = tpb}} Bertram Corydon Liourdis, better known as Lieutenant, is one of the main antagonists in . Background Early life Lord Xothan's Army Physical appearance Lieutenant is 354 years old, 1.50 metres tall, and weighs 53 kilograms. He was 350 years old at the beginning of the story, but is now 354. However as he was 101 years old when he died during the 18th century, he physically appears to be 101 years old. Because he was given the opportunity to cheat death and reenter the world of living, he doesn't physically age, nor can he die from old age. Despite physically being 101 years of age, Lieutenant's skin is much less wrinkly than those of most 101 year olds. In-fact his skin doesn't appear to be any more wrinkly than that of the average 60 year old human. His neck fat is also not very prominent for someone his age. Lieutenant is a small round-faced demon with a defined jaw, wide cheekbones, thin longish hot-pink hair that is going white, and a thin beard. His head hair and beard grow in spikes which form the shape of a . Lieutenant has jet-black skin and round raisin black eyes. He doesn't appear to have a proper nose, instead having nose holes that look like they were drilled with an electric . Lieutenant has very small ears. He lacks several physical features that are typically found on demons, such as horns, wings, and a tail. He does however have cream coloured claws instead of fingernails and toenails. Lieutenant has very flat feet and very flat black shoes. He has very skinny legs in light green tights which are largely obscured by his black hoodless cloak. During his time as the Devil's highest ranking , he wore a dark brown police force hat with a black ribbon, though in practice it looked more like the hats worn by people in the . Personality Relationships Lord Xothan General Nicholas The Provost Brothers The Anti-Devil Alliance Gryphon Fotopoulos Abilities At best, Lieutenant does not appear to be very strong, even for someone with no or abilities. This made him a rather odd choice for a , as most high ranking agents in the or are expected to have some form of physical competence. Even though Lieutenant is not physically powerful, he made up for it through the use of the weapons he was usually equipped with during his time as the Devil's highest ranking lieutenant. He was often equipped with a needle which he used to inject a chemical similar to into the body of his enemies to weaken their arms and legs so they couldn't be used. Lieutenant was also often equipped with a close quarters battle receiver which he used to shoot intruders if he caught them inside his lair, or indeed anywhere inside the Devil's castle. This weapon made him a dangerous enemy, since the majority of the population are not equipped with guns, but then Lieutenant did not have a licence for his gun, as it was conjured by the Devil. Even though he isn't capable of dealing much damage with his bare hands, he has shown to be able to withstand more damage than the average person. When Gryphon Fotopoulos smacked Lieutenant as hard as he could using his spiked club, he did not appear to have taken any physical damage from the club. The attack caused Lieutenant to step backwards in shock, tripping over his crystal ball that was right behind him, and landing against the stone floor of his lair with a thud. Even with the crystal ball smashing into bits, aside from being knocked out, Lieutenant appeared to be otherwise unscathed. Trivia *Lieutenant's character is inspired by an evil character I created in 2006 named Bert who had a black and hot-pink sun shaped head, no nose, and a tall brown cylinder shaped head. This character was inspired by an evil - that I had created earlier that year with brown fur, a black rectangular shaped head, and a retractable on his forehead. Both of these characters were inspired by Ababa, a character from Battle B-Daman that had a mind control device resembling a third eye on his forehead. **However since the only things Bert and Ababa have in common are that they both have tall hats and short statures, and since Lieutenant only wore a hat that wasn't excessively tall, the only things that Lieutenant got that were inspired by Ababa were the short statures, and that they were both devious high ranking agents in their respective alliances. *He is the second shortest character in , being 1.50 metres tall. He is second only to Princess Josselyn who is 1.02 metres tall. However, Lieutenant is the shortest character in the series that has reached his full height, as Joss is still only a 4 year old toddler. *Lieutenant's date of birth is reminiscent of the time that was appointed as the . This makes Lieutenant the only known character aside from Harrison and Piercy Provost, and Gryphon Fotopoulos to have worked under the Devil at some point that wasn't alive during the Devil's original lifetime. *He and General Nicholas were originally going to be one character, and their respective roles in the story were originally merged into one. But I felt that Lieutenant's roles in the story, such as managing the Provost Brothers' daily activities outside of and lessons didn't fit the General's character or indeed something that I would expect a General to be entasked with. **I also wanted to include a third main antagonist with a short stature that wasn't physically powerful but made up for it due to the high rank and management he was entrusted with, as well as the weapons that he was equipped with. So thus Lieutenant was created. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Xothan's Army Category:Elders Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Male Characters Antagonists